1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a private information storage device and a private information management device in which the information pertinent to the event experienced by a user and the information privately required by the user are stored in a correlated fashion.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-352896, filed on Oct. 10, 2003, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the progress in the network structure, such as the so-called Internet, and with the widespread use of a large-capacity recording medium, an environment is being created for providing or acquiring the voluminous information. In keeping up therewith, a large variety of information providing services have been proposed and, in these information providing services, attempts are being made for handling a large quantity of the information efficiently and efficaciously.
As an example, the information providing party extracts the taste of each user as an information accepting party to feature each individual to supply the information or services best fitted to each such individual (personalization of the information provided). This technique is used in online services allowing for purchase of articles of commerce from a site on the Internet. By introducing the information personalization, the services which allow for purchase of books on the Internet have realized the function of presenting recommended books to a user who purchased a book, from a list of works of the author of the book purchased by the user, the function of presenting other books purchased by other users who purchased the same book as that purchased by the user, the function of the apprising other users of the information the user feels useful for these other users.
The party accepting the information (the party browsing the information) is able to change the operating conditions or setting according to the taste of the user (customization). For example, the responsive properties of a mouse, the window coloring or the fonts can be changed.
Such as system which, by the above information personalization or customization, enables the efficient and efficacious use of the information, has already been known. As a developing phase of the personalization, such techniques as real-time profiling of the user's behavior on the network, learning the user's operating habit to provide the user with the GUI suited to the user's taste, or monitoring the user's reaction to observe the taste or the reaction of the user to the contents recommended by an agent.
As described above, the so-called push-type information furnishing, in which the information supplied by the provider is tailored to the individual user to provide a party desiring the information or services with the optimum information, becomes possible, while the party accepting the information may acquire the desired information extremely readily.
However, for tailoring the information provided to each individual (personalization), the information provider has to collect the individual-level information, by enquetes, through paper medium or Internet sites, or to collect the behavior hysteresis (purchase hysteresis of books in the above example) of the individual users. Among the information providing services, employing the Internet, there is such a service consisting in collecting the fee information pertinent to a marriage ceremony, a reception hall, an English school or a variety of culture schools, or the information pertinent to the atmosphere or service contents, from those who utilized these in the past, such as by enquetes, fitting the collected results to the rules already determined, and by displaying together the matched information, that is, the information pertinent to establishments or the experience information from the user, on a display image surface, to provide a latent user with the information in determining the establishments or the service providers.
If, in these information providing services, the information is to be made available among plural users, the retrieving step in retrieving the desired information from a large quantity of the text information is simplified by having the user intending to lay open his/her experience data furnish the information, depending on the experience level, and by visualizing the collected experience data of the users in order for the user retrieving the information to acquire the information of high fidelity (information close to the desired information), as disclosed for example in Patent Publication 1.
In the technique described in this Patent Publication 1, the majority of the information, collected from those who already exploited the ceremony halls and reception halls, is the text information, and hence it is difficult to recognize readily whether or not the information contents on which the user places emphasis are contained in the text information furnished. Thus, with the conventional system, a large quantity of the text information, which inherently is not needed, has to be read, such that it is frequently difficult to find the information needed by the user.
The majority of the techniques for tailoring the furnished information to the individual (personalization) consist in the information provider using intricate artifices to extract a user taste model. These conventional techniques are used for information management for such cases where services desired by the individual users are provided, or where the information is co-owned by plural users. However, these techniques do not reflect variegated tastes of the individual users in need of the information.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-16202